1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing image data recorded by a digital camera.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera is known, in which a light is converted into an electric signal by an optical sensor of a CCD, the electrical signal is converted into digital data, and the digital data is stored in memory medium such as a flash memory. In this specification, a digital camera includes a digital still camera capable of recording a still picture, and a digital video camera capable of recording a moving picture, as long as there is no particular indication. In the digital camera, it is possible for an individual not only to preserve the image data by use of a personal computer or the like and process variously the image data easily but also to print a photograph without developing a film by outputting the image data to a printer. Therefore, a cost conventionally necessary to buy a film is not required, which can reduce a running cost. Further, by improvement of print quality of the printer, it is also possible to print a photograph of such a high quality that it cannot substantially be distinguished from a silver-halide photograph.
However, capacity of the memory medium of the digital camera is limited and there is a limit to the number of photographs capable of being taken. Therefore, the digital camera has been inconvenient for longtime use, for example, use in travel. Though a digital camera capable of using attachable and detachable memory medium such as a memory card has been known, the memory card of the digital camera is more expensive than a film of a silver-halide camera. Therefore, in case that the large number of the memory cards are used, a purchase cost increases.
Further, in order to perform image processing such as color correction, printing and the like, instruments such as a personal computer, a printer and the like are required. Therefore, it has been difficult to perform the image processing at the destination in travel.